LadyLilyMalfoy's Little Book of Slytherin
by LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: Just a view facts about my Slytherins. Just random bits of infomation which follow through my fics :
1. Draco Malfoy

_**Draco Malfoy**_

- Draco never fully forgave his father for the way he was treated as a child, although he also was never able to summon up enough courage to confront Lucius about it directly.

- Draco always considered sex to be both unpleasant and unnecessary. Which is why Draco never begrudged Asteria her 'flings'. Provided they never got in the way of him or their son.

- Draco is painfully aware that he has inherited the Malfoy Temper and does his very best to control it around the people he cares about. However, Draco will admit that it can be very convenient in business.

- Draco openly prefers books to people- with a few exceptions- and Asteria often grumbles that Draco tends to sneak off to the library during parties and gatherings. Even ones that he's organised himself. But she knows better than to try and persuade him to come and join in.

- Draco has a major dislike of marmalade which stems from the days when he was too young to make his own breakfast and his mother, ignoring young Draco's protests, would always spread marmalade on his toast. Draco has resented his mother for this all his life.

- Draco's favourite food of all time is roast chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. The have it for dinner every other Tuesday and it is always marked on Draco's calendar.

- Draco is a particularly private person and, much to Astoria's dismay- insisted early on in their marriage that they ought to have separate rooms. Not even the house-elves are permitted to go in there.

- Draco would do anything for Scorpius but is keenly aware of his father's failings and is always a little too cautious around his son.

- Draco has only ever beaten his son once and he can't even remember why he did it. All that Draco remembers is locking himself in his room for three days afterwards and the fact that Scorpius couldn't look him in the eyes for a week. Draco has never forgiven himself.

- Draco has spent the majority of his adult life campaigning to get some sort of child-protection scheme in place for pure-blooded children. Using is wealth and influence as a Malfoy and his friends' support, Draco finally succeeded at forty. Next to the birth of his son, this was Draco's proudest moment.

- Draco, like his father, has to wear glasses because he was never taking to the optician as a child and his eyesight has gradually gotten poorer. However, Draco refuses to wear them out of the house because he thinks that he looks like an idiot in them. Asteria disagrees.

A/N: I'm sure you've all read these before- I know I'm in love with them :) I adore seeing how people view their characters, and I thought I'd do my own. This is also a little Sorry Present for being so rubbish at updating and reviewing...I'm really really sorry guys! I've had loads on and I have severe writer's block at the moment...humph! Oh yeah, I've started my vlog!! So if you are interested in taking a look, the link to the first one's on my profile.

Luv you all!

Lily M xxx


	2. Lucius Malfoy

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

- Lucius is fully aware that he is a control freak and has absolutely no intention of trying to change. This particular aspect of personality, Lucius insists, is how he became such a successful business man.

- Lucius is an exceptionally talented pianist due to the fact that he was forced to practise for an hour everyday for six years. Lucius has not touched a piano since he was eleven and wouldn't even inflict such a torture on Draco.

- Lucius is incapable of feeling guilt. Of course, there have been occasions when he has realised that he _should_ feel guilty

- Lucius has never liked playing Quidditch on the grounds that his hair gets into his eyes, More to the point, he was never especially gifted at flying, but he would never admit to that.

- Lucius has never felt any remorse for the way he has treated his son. As far as Lucius is concerned, every hand he raised to Draco made him a stronger person…despite what everyone else says.

- In Lucius' opinion, his grandson- Scorpius- is just about the neatest thing since sliced bread.

- Also in Lucius' opinion, the very worst thing a man can do is to strike a woman. This rule is one of the few things Abraxas instilled upon him that made any kind of sense. Although Bellatrix is another matter altogether…

- Lucius, like his son, wears glasses in private because otherwise he can't see more than a metre in front of his nose. This, he admits, is one of the Malfoy Family's biggest failing and insists that Draco takes Scorpius for regular check ups.

- Between the ages of six and eight, Lucius refused to eat anything that wasn't made of potato or chicken. Apart from sweet things.

- Lucius is a chocoholic. Bribe him with a chocolate bar and he'll do anything you ask. Not many people know this, Lucius is relieved to know. However, unlike most chocoholics, Lucius is able to control himself…most of the time.

- Lucius is very happy with the way that his life has gone and- given the choice- would not change anything. As far as he's concerned, he has achieved everything he had wanted to and has made no terrible mistakes.


	3. Severus Snape

_**Severus Snape**_

Severus has _never_ forgiven Harry Potter for naming his son in his honour. He did it for _Lily_, not for her bloody son.

Severus has always been a very fastidious person, particularly when it comes to tea. He nearly always refuses it when offered because no-one makes it quite right.

Severus has always been perfectly happy being a Slytherin and completely disagrees with Dumbledore's implication that he ought to have been in Gryffindor. The thought turns his stomach.

After the initial dying bit, Severus is quite content being dead. It's much more relaxing than living, especially as nobody ever asks anything of you.

Severus _really_ wishes Harry Potter would stop singing his praises though. It's just embarrassing. If he could be bothered, Severus would haunt Harry Potter until he promised to stop. But he can't.

Severus considers Draco Malfoy to be his greatest achievement and is very proud of the man he has grown up to be. Although, privately, he has never been convinced of his godson's marriage to Asteria. It all seemed a bit unnecessary to him. Apart from Scorpius, of course, who is a (mostly, as far as Malfoys go) delightful child.

Severus is glad to have made his peace with Lucius and holds no grudges towards his old friend, even if Lucius _was_ the one to send him to his demise…

Severus has always been very protective of Narcissa and was very pleased when she and Lucius became engaged. This is mainly due to Narcissa's detestable and highly volatile sister, Bellatrix.

Severus has never quite forgiven Dumbledore for using him in such a way.

Severus has always wanted to be an animagus, but categorically refused to even entertain the idea after the Marauders made it 'cool'.

Severus genuinely loved being head of Slytherin and thought he was bloody good at it too. Teaching potions, on the other hand, was much less rewarding.


	4. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Scorpius doesn't much care whether he ends up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He has decided, however, to pitch himself off the Astronomy Tower should he be placed in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. This is something Scorpius has decided purely for himself and has nothing whatsoever to do with anything his grandfather says.

Scorpius loves his family very deeply and will defend their honour 'till the bitter end, regardless on any injury he might suffer himself.

Scorpius has inherited his looks from his father, his morals from his mother, his temperament from his grandfather, his intelligence from his grandmother and his shrewdness from Severus.

Scorpius categorically refuses to learn how to fly. He finds the thought of his feet not touching the ground terrifying. Nothing Draco can do or say will persuade the boy otherwise.

Scorpius can be an argumentative little bugger on occasion, much to the annoyance of his family and the amusement of Severus. Unlike Lucius at that age, however, Scorpius also knows when to draw the line.

Scorpius would like to spend more time with his grandparents, without his mother and father, and doesn't understand why Draco never lets him. His friends get to do it all the time… When he complained about it to Severus, he said that he was sure Draco would explain it to Scorpius one day.

Scorpius hates it when adults say things like that!

All in all, Scorpius feels pretty happy with his lot in life and wouldn't change much of it for anything.


	5. Theodore Nott

Theodore Nott

Theodore has always preferred his own company far more than other people's; He supposes it's what comes of living with his grandmother. He is perfectly content that way.

However, Theodore is fiercely loyal to the few he does consider to be proper friends and will quite happily maim in the name of friendship with no qualms whatsoever.

Theodore is without tact. Not one to offer his opinion generally, when asked he can be depended on to be utterly and brutally honest. This can both work in his favour and get him into serious trouble, depending on the situation.

Theodore has always felt the rivalry between Draco and Potter to be completely childish and categorically refuses to get involved no matter how many times Draco comes moaning to him.

The only thing Theodore wants to do upon graduating from Hogwarts is to become an academic of some sort. People infuriate him and he cannot think of anything worse than having to deal with _people_ day in day out.

His grandmother wants him to go into finance. His father doesn't much care.

Theodore misses his mother more than he will ever let anyone know. He doesn't appreciate sympathy, which always makes it awkward when people try to give it. It's just easier if he never gives them reason to.

Theodore's solitary and somewhat mysterious nature makes him extremely attractive to female students of all houses. Theodore himself is completely oblivious to this and has absolutely no idea how many hearts he has broken, despite Pansy's constant teasing.

On the subject of Pansy, Theodore thinks of her as a sister and has a tendency towards quietly threatening any boy that looks at her with interest. This is irrelevant of the fact that Pansy brings most of it on herself.

Theodore only let Draco have a go on the understanding that 'all hell would be unleashed' if he messed up in anyway. Thankfully, the breakup was amicable.

One of Theodore's most proud moments was when Draco asked him to be Scorpius' godfather.


End file.
